dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lama
Lamas are religious monks, who place an emphasis on the communion of mind, body and spirit. They cloister themselves away, in temples isolated from the rest of society, where they can train, practice and adhere to their religious principles, passed down from generation to generation. Lamas believe that only through perfection of the mind, body and spirit can one achieve true enlightenment, and their training reflects this belief. Adventures Lamas typically only leave their monasteries under orders of their superiors. In most cases, Lamas leave their monasteries on religious quests. These quests from vary from mundane, such as fetching goods from a nearby town, village or city, to extravagant, such as retrieving a particular holy artifact. Lamas follow their orders without question, and to the word. They welcome challenges, as they provide tests to their martial and mental prowess, as well as religious faith. Characteristics Lamas mix the martial prowess of a monk with the Divine magic capabilities of a Cleric. As such, they are highly versatile. They can function as front-line fighters, pummeling foes with their fists, or back-line spellcasters, augmenting companions, and bringing doom to their enemies. Alignment The practices of Lamas keep in accordance with strict traditions passed down through the centuries. As a result, the practices and habits of Lama are strictly regimented. As a result, only lawful characters have the ability to follow and adhere to these practices. Background Lamas come from all walks of life. Some are born into cloistered monasteries, while others feel the calling later on in their lives. No matter their origin, Lamas are taught and trained in isolated monasteries, away from the general populace. In these monasteries, the wisdom of the centuries is passed down, unchanged by mortal men, to the Lama. Races Most Lamas are Humans, or Spirit Folk. The reason for this is simply because the format of worship used by Lamas is rarely practiced in the west. Some Half-Elves and Elves who migrate east become Lamas, as the emphasis on tranquility, harmony with nature, and spiritualist blends well with the Elven mindset. Other Classes Lama’s respect the martial prowess of Monks, though they feel that emphasis on perfecting the physical body and ignoring he mind is a mistake. Lama’s and Sohei share a special relationship, as the members of the latter group are often tasked with protecting the members of the former group. As most Lamas are modest, and perceive themselves to be inferior to other “enlightened folk”, they also have a kinship with Samurai, who perceive themselves in the same light. Game Rule Information Lama’s have the following game statistics: Abilities: Wisdom determines how powerful a spell a Lama can cast, how many spells he/she can cast per day, and how hard those spells are to resist, as well as increasing his Ki Points. A high Intelligence increases the knowledge a Lama may have, and a high Charisma increases his/her ability to successfully interact with others. A high Constitution score improves the Lama’s physical hardiness, a high Strength increases his physical strength, as well as his Unarmed attack damage, and a high Dexterity makes the Lama more nimble and hard to hit. Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d6 Class Skills and Starting Gold The Lama’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (DEX), Climb (STR), Concentration (CON), Craft (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Jump (STR), Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge Religion (INT), Knowledge Local (INT), Listen (WIS), Move Silently (DEX), Perform (CHA), Profession (WIS), Sense Motive (WIS), Spot (WIS), Spellcraft (INT), Swim (STR) and Tumble (STR) Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 5d4 (12 GP, 5 SP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Lamas are proficient with certain peasant weapons, and some special weapons that are part of their training. The weapons in which a Lama is proficient with are butterfly swords, clubs, crossbows (light or heavy), daggers, javelin, jitte, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shuriken, and tonfa. Lama are not proficient with any armors or shields, especially since they inhibit the Lama’s movement. Spells: A Lama casts Divine spells according to the Lama spell list. A Lama may prepare and cast any spell on the Lama spell list, provided he/she can cast spells of that level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Lama’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the Lama’s Wisdom modifier. Lama’s do not acquire their spells from books or scrolls, nor prepare them from study. Instead, they meditate and pray for their spells, receiving them as gifts from the Celestial Bureaucracy, various local deities, or from what they believe to be animal, nature, ancestor or other spirits. Each Lama must choose a time at which he must spend an hour each day in quite meditation with his/her deity(ies) to regain his/her daily allotment of spells (typically, the hours of dawn or noon are for Good Lamas, noon for Neutral Lamas, and dusk or midnight for Evil Lamas). Time spend resting has no effect on whether or not a Lama can prepare spells. In addition to his/her standard spells, a Lama gets one domain spell of each spell level, starting with 1st. When a Lama prepares a domain spell, it must come from one of his two domains (see below for details). Spontaneous Casting: A Lama may spontaneously convert spells to positive or negative energy, as a Cleric does. Chaotic, Evil, Good and Lawful Spells: A Lama cannot cast spells of an alignment opposed to his own. A ‘Good’ Lama cannot cast spells with the ‘Evil’ descriptor, and vice versa. Spells associated with the alignments of ‘Chaotic’, ‘Evil’, ‘Good’ and ‘Lawful’ are identified as such on the ‘School, Subschool and Descriptor’ line of the spell description. AC Bonus (Ex): A Lama is highly trained at dodging blows and has a sixth sense that lets him/her avoid even unanticipated attacks. When unarmored and unencumbered, the Lama adds his/her Wisdom bonus (if any) to his/her Armor Class. In addition, the Lama gains a bonus to Armor Class at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five Lama levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 14th, +4 at 20th). These bonuses to AC apply even again touch attacks or when the Lama is flat-footed. He/she loses these bonuses when he/she is immobilized or helpless, when he/she wears any armor, when he/she carries a shield, or when he/she carries a medium or heavy load. Ki Power (Ex): At first level, the Lama gains the Ki Power feat. A Lama need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for the feat to use it. Unarmed Strike (Ex): Lamas are highly training in fighting unarmed, giving them considerable advantages when doing so. At 1st level, a Lama receives Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A Lama’s attacks may be with either fist interchangeably or even from elbows, knees and feet. This means that the Lama may make unarmed strikes with his/her arms full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a Lama striking unarmed. A Lama may apply his/her full Strength bonus on damage rolls from all of his/her unarmed strikes. Usually a Lama’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he/she can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty. He/she has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling (PHB, 156) A Lama’s unarmed strike is treated both as a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured items or natural weapons (such as the Magic Fang spell and the Magic Weapon spell). A Lama also deals more damage with his/her unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown on Table 3-10: The Monk, in the Player’s Handbook. A small or large Lama also deals more or less damage than a medium Lama, as per Table 3-11: Small or Large Monk Unarmed Damage, in the Player’s Handbook. Purity of Body (Ex): At 3rd level, the Lama gains Purity of Body Still Mind (Ex): A Lama of 5th level or higher gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells from the school of enchantment, since his/her meditation and training improves his/her resistance to mind-affecting attacks. Improved Ki Power (Ex): At 10th level, the Lama gains the Improved Ki Power feat. A Lama need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for the feat to use it. Lama Aura (Su): At 15th level, the Lama begins to emanate an aura that has tangible effects. At 15th level, all Lamas with a ‘Good’ alignment permanently emanate a +2 profound morale bonus. Lamas with an ‘Evil’ alignment permanently emanate a +2 profane morale bonus. Lamas with a ‘Neutral’ alignment permanently emanate a +2 morale bonus. The effects of this supernatural ability radiate 50’ from the Lama, and only effect allies or neutral parties. Enemies of the Lama do not gain any bonuses. The morale bonus from the Lama’s Aura ability effects attack rolls, damage rolls, armor class, skill checks and saving throws. The Lama cannot turn on or turn off this ability at will- it always functions, unless suppressed by something that suppresses magic. ' ' Spells 'Lama Spell List ' Zero Level Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Disease *, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Inflict Minor Wounds, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Virtue First Level Animal Friendship, Attraction, Bane, Bless, Calm Animals, Cure Light Wounds, Deathwatch, Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Doom, Endure Elements, Entrophic Shield, Inflict Light Wounds, Invisibility to Spirits *, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Shield of Faith, Speak with Animals, Trance *, Weapon Bless * Second Level Aid, Ancestral Vengeance *, Animal Messenger, Augury, Bear’s Endurance, Bull’s Strength, Calm Emotions, Cat’s Grace, Commune with Lesser Spirits *, Cure Moderate Wounds, Delay Poison, Eagle’s Splendor, Enthrall, Fox’s Cunning, Hold Person, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Know Motivation *, Lesser Restoration, Owl’s Wisdom, Protection from Spirits *, Rebuke *, Remove Paralysis, Speak with Plants, Warning * Third Level Bestow Curse, Blindness/Deafness, Castigate *, Cure Serious Wounds, Detect Curse *, Dispel Magic, Inflict Serious Wounds, Invisibility to Enemies *, Levitate, Locate Object, Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Magic Vestment, Mental Strength *, Mental Weakness *, Possess Animal *, Prayer Protection from Elements, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse, Remove Disease, Speak with Dead, Tongues Fourth Level Air Walk Cure Critical Wounds Discern Lies Discern Shapechanger * Dismissal Divination Dream Sight * Holy Smite Fatigue * Inflict Critical Wounds Lesser Spirit Ally * Neutralize Poison Order’s Wrath Polymorph Reanimation Reincarnate Remove Fatigue * Spell Immunity Sustain * Unholy Blight Fifth Level Advice * Atonement Break Enchantment Circle of Doom Commune with Greater Spirit * Control Winds Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law Dream Healing Circle Nightmare Possess * Raise Dead Scrying Spell Resistance True Seeing Sixth Level Animate Objects, Bear’s Endurance, Mass Bull’s Strength, Mass Cat’s Grace, Mass Eagle’s Splendor, Mass Find the Path, Force Shapechange *, Mass Fox’s Cunning, Geas/Quest, Greater Dispelling, Harm, Heal, Hero’s Feast, Mass Owl’s Wisdom, Plane Shift, Spirit Ally *, Stoneskin, Vulnerability *, Wind Walk, Word of Recall Seventh Level Blasphemy, Control Weather, Dictum, Greater Restoration, Greater Scrying, Holy Word Regenerate Repulsion Resurrection Eighth Level Antimagic Field Compel * Dimensional Lock Discern Location Greater Spell Immunity Greater Spirit Ally * Holy Aura Harm, Mass Heal, Mass Polymorph Any Object, Shield of Law, Unholy Aura Ninth Level Astral Projection, Energy Drain, Etherealness, Foresight, Gate, Miracle, Shapechange, Soul Bind, Time Stop, True Resurrection * Denotes spell found in Oriental Adventures